1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for locking a housing door of a video cassette recorder (hereinafter term "VCR"), or the like, and particularly to a method for locking the housing door using a timer, in which the housing door is automatically locked after a predetermined period of time has elapsed, regardless of whether a tape is within the deck or not.
2. Background of the Invention
VCRs which are commercially available at present ordinarily do not have a locking device on the housing door and, therefore, if a child inserts something such as food or other foreign materials into the deck, damage is likely to occur to the VCR.
Further, known locking devices function only when a tape is in the deck and, therefore, when there is no tape in the deck, the locking device is ineffective. Therefore, if foreign materials are inserted into the deck when there is not a tape therein, damage to the deck may still occur.
Japanese Patent Hei-102763 discloses a VCR wherein, if a cassette is not installed for a predetermined time after an unloading, a cassette holder withdraws to close the door and stops at a frontal waiting position, thereby preventing the intrusion of dust and the like. However, in such a device, the housing door is locked only when a cassette is not installed for a predetermined time.